


Short Stories: Halliwell Hi-jinks

by SonOfOrpheus



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories featuring my original characters the Halliwell family, and some of their adventures between tales in my series. Some entries may be non-canon, and will be marked as such!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Stories: Halliwell Hi-jinks

Sharon sighed as she strolled in the door of the modest home she and Coleman had called home for the past year. While her husband had been nothing short of wonderful with getting her acquainted with the mortal world, and getting her a comfortable job with a local university. She still longed for the world she once knew.

Turning the corner into the living room, she was met with an unusual sight: the babysitter was out cold on the couch, and what appeared to be burn marks covered the floor. There appeared to be no signs of forced entry, but a realization made the witch’s heart stop cold: the baby was nowhere to be seen. 

Checking the girl to make sure she was breathing, and being satisfied that she was alright, Sharon followed the trail of scorch marks into the kitchen, bracing herself for anything. And lo and behold, the culprit sat in the floor, fast asleep with cookies all about him. 

Jonathan, no older than a year, had somehow come across her wand in his infantile wandering about the house. The tool was clutched in her son’s tiny fist as he dozed amongst his pilfered treats. Somehow the little one could always tell when his favorite raspberry-filled shortbread cookies were restocked, and he almost never failed to capture them.

Scooping up the tiny troublemaker, Sharon smiled. "Not yet little mister, you're still too little to have a wand"

Jonathan giggled and pawed at his mommy’s hair, letting out squeals of delight as Sharon mended the small damages he had caused. With a flick of her wand, Sharon modified the poor babysitter’s memory and woke her from her enchanted sleep. Seeing Sharon holding the baby happily, (and not noticing her hastily pocketing the wand…) the young girl stood and gave Sharon a friendly hug, and kissed the baby farewell. The girl was easily under the delusion that it was time to go home, and Sharon had found her and baby peacefully napping on the couch, reluctantly rousing them from their sleep.

"Thanks for everything Dorothy!" Sharon smiled, following the girl onto the porch.

"No problem Mrs. H, see you next week!" the girl chimed, walking towards home with a slightly befuddled expression, something just didn’t add up, but thanks to Sharon’s handiwork it never would.

Returning inside Sharon pouted her lips at the baby boy innocently rolling around on the floor. "What am I gonna do with you Squeakmouse?" She playfully giggled, using a pet name she was fond of for Jonathan. Scooping her son up again, she produced the wand from her pocket. She looked to her son with a mischievous smile...

Putting it in his fat little fist, Sharon beamed as Jonathan flailed the wand around like a toy. The magical implement sensing the baby's wonder and letting out harmless puffs of smoke and colorful sparks to entertain him.

Her amusement was short lived when a vase, given to them by Coleman's sister, suddenly lifted off a shelf and smashed itself on the floor. The gaudy green and orange creation had been hand sculpted by the well-meaning aunt at a local pottery-mart, and Sharon was far too polite to ever mention that it reminded her of the gnomes she used to chase from her mother’s pumpkin patch. 

"Yeah; As much as I agree with you on hating that vase, we probably need to work on getting you potty trained before I let you have a wand" Sharon noted, tapping Jonathan on the nose with the wand and sending him off to a deep peaceful sleep.

"We'll say it was the cat" she smirked, leaving the vase in shards on the floor, she carried her son off to his crib, and she herself was pondering a nap of her own. Tapping a mobile that hung above the crib, she listened as a soft melody plinked out of the simple music box, bats, cats, and stars danced above the slumbering infant. Someday he would be just as good as his mother with a wand, if not better! But for now, she loved every hair on his head just the way it was, and was thankful he had only set his father on fire once or twice by accident (she had warned Coleman about the high possibility of a magical offspring, but he was far too excited to be a Daddy to ever care about the missing eyebrows.)

A broom stirred to life in the empty room and quickly swept the pieces into a bin. Business as usual for the witch turned mother, and the family that enchanted her so.


End file.
